Adiós AmorBienvenido Amor
by ArwenPotterBlack
Summary: Este es un oneshot sobre la noche de la despedida de Candy y Terry... presentado en la GF2012


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Hola a todos este es un oneshot que he presentado en la Guerra Florida 2012, __trata sobre la noche de la despedida de Candy y Terry...muchas de nosotras nos quedamos traumadas con esa escena siendo niñas __y de seguro muchas de nosotras lloramos y todavía se nos encoge el corazón cada vez que la volvemos a ver. Como dije en el FR e__sta locura venía rondandome hace semanas y quiero compartirla con ustedes...espero lo disfruten un abrazo_

* * *

**_Adiós Amor…__Bienvenido Amor_**

_Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía.  
Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.  
No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería...  
O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos._

_Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,  
me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.  
No sé si te amé mucho... no sé si te amé poco;  
pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así._

Qué larga, que interminable se hace esa oscura y fría noche mientras camina lentamente sintiendo el mundo entero tambalearse a su alrededor. Pareciera que lleva caminando horas cuando hace apenas unos minutos que dejó el hospital, le parece irreal lo que está viviendo, en tan sólo unos instantes sus sueños para el futuro se han desmoronado como un castillo de naipes, sus ilusiones se han desvanecido como agua entre los dedos, con impotencia empuña sus manos a sus costados….

La nieve sigue cayendo a su alrededor mientras mira sin ver hacia adelante, no quiere pensar, no quiere sentir, tan sólo quiere poder tener a su amor junto así….su amor, su amor se repite mientras cesa su caminar, el dolor lacerante regresa atravesando su cuerpo y sin fuerzas se deja caer de rodillas sobre la helada y solitaria calle, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras revive una y otra vez el doloroso adiós entre las frías paredes del hospital:

_-Adiós…_

_-Te llevaré a la estación…._

_-Será mejor que no…._

_-¡Candy!….te llevaré a la estación_

_-¡No, dije Que no!...¡No!…Eso hará las cosas más difíciles_

_-¡Candy!….Candy no quiero perderte…Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre_

_-¡Terry!_

_-No digas nada...déjame estar así….un momento..._

_-"Está llorando, Terry está llorando, Terry mi amor el muchacho que me ama..._

_Separarnos…Separarnos así...hubiera sido mejor no conocernos"..._

_-¿Candy vas a ser feliz verdad?…tienes que prometérmelo Candy….promételo_

_-Terry…tú también…_

_-Candy no se volvió a mirarme…se fue sin mirarme…_

El frío intenso no parece hacer mella en su persona mientras su cuerpo se estremece debido al llanto, con las manos hechas puños golpea una y otra vez el suelo cubierto de blanca nieve mientras su nombre sale de sus labios en un susurro doloroso…el tiempo sigue su curso mientras da rienda suelta al dolor y se obliga a ponerse de pie con la vista empañada por las lágrimas, da un paso y luego otro…qué difícil se le hace caminar, que difícil se le hace seguir intentando mirar hacia adelante hacia el nuevo rumbo que debe darle a su vida.

_Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,  
y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;  
pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,  
tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé._

Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,  
mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí...  
Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,  
aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.

_José Ángel Buesa_

No sabe cuanto lleva caminando, parecieran horas pero sabe que han sido unos cuantos minutos, levanta la vista y se da cuenta que se ha desviado hacia un pequeño y desierto parque, la nieve sigue cayendo y guía sus pasos en busca de una banca donde sentarse por un momento….pero al acercarse un poco se da cuenta de que la banca ya está ocupada, hay una persona que encogida está abrazándose así misma….está a punto de seguir de largo cuando el suave sollozo llega a sus oídos.

Todo su cuerpo se queda petrificado al escuchar ese lamento, nunca ha escuchado uno igual….tanto dolor, tanta angustia, tanta desolación….su corazón da un vuelco al hacerse eco del sufrimiento que ese llanto lleva…no puede ser piensa….y angustiado acorta la distancia que lo separa de la figura solitaria….

_-Candy….- _su nombre escapa de sus labios y la solitaria figura se estremece presa de un nuevo llanto

_-Terry…Terry…._

_-Candy - _le llama de nuevo con nudo en la garganta ya que la chica no parece darse cuenta de que la ha llamado y la ve levantar la vista confundida…todo su ser se estremece al ver su hermoso rostro desfigurado por el llanto y el dolor de su separación_ – ¡oh….Candy!_

Sin poderse contener más, acorta la distancia que los separa para levantarla del banco y estrecharla entre sus brazos, la siente estremecerse contra su cuerpo y nuevamente sus sollozos llenan la noche. Nunca la ha escuchado llorar así, nunca la ha visto tan perdida, tan desolada y recuerda la promesa que se hizo así mismo en el colegio de que nunca permitiría que la lastimaran de nuevo, recuerda que se prometió traerla a Nueva York para amarla, cuidarla, protegerla, para darle…para darse el hogar que nunca tuvieron…. de pronto su mente aturdida desde hace días se aclara y una nueva determinación lo inunda dándole nuevas certezas….

_-No llores más pecosa – _le dice besando con ternura su frente, pero él mismo no podía dejar de llorar y menos al sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos_ – por favor no llores más….mírame Candy – _con dulzura levanta su rostro y no puede evitar soltar una maldición en su interior al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes enrojecidos por el llanto_ – me prometiste que serías feliz Candy – _le dice provocando que la rubia dé un paso hacia atrás como si la hubiera abofeteado

_-Terry…_

_-No…no te alejes de mi…- _Terry la acerca de nuevo a él sabiendo lo que ella está pensando_ - me prometiste que serías feliz pecosa….pero dime ¿podrías serlo lejos de mi?...- _la ve parpadear para evitar volver a llorar_ – ¿podrías serlo Candy?...yo no…no podría pecosa – _le dice apasionado apoyando su frente contra la de ella_ – esta noche sentí el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros cuando te vi parada ahí arriba, y cuando te vi bajar esas escaleras yéndote lejos de mi fue como si la tierra se hubiera abierto a mis pies, he caminado como un autómata, sin rumbo, con un dolor aquí en mi pecho que casi no me deja respirar…no puedo Candy…no puedo dejarte marchar…jamás podría ser feliz sin ti…_

_-Terry…_

_-Siempre voy a estarle agradecido pecosa – _le dice sin pronunciar el nombre que se ha interpuesto entre los dos _– y te juro que velaré por ella….pero no puedo amarla, jamás podré amarla…sé lo que estás pensando Candy – _le dice obligándola a mirarlo_ – sé que piensas que es justo que le dedique mi vida por el sacrificio que hizo por mi, pero yo no se lo pedí…no quiero ser cruel, ¡pero yo no se lo pedí!…. ¡Dios mío Candy!... preferiría haber sido yo el que perdiera la pierna o la vida a tener que perderte por ese sacrificio que me está matando por ser el causante de tu partida…_

_-Terry….no digas eso…por Dios Terry…no lo digas…jamás vuelvas a decirme que prefieres estar muerto - _le dice golpeando casi sin fuerzas su pecho con manos temblorosas dándose cuenta de que eso podría haber pasado de no ser por ella

_-¿Crees que podría hacerla feliz amándote como te amo?... ¿Crees que sería justo para ella que estuviera a su lado amando a otra persona?...no lo sería pecosa y los tres seríamos infelices._

Ella estaba anonadada al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, no sabía que pensar, estaba tan confundida, tan aturdida…las imágenes de esa horrible noche no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza…la recordaba tan hermosa y frágil en esa cama, recordaba su sacrificio y creía con todo su corazón que hacía bien al alejarse, pero ahora al escuchar a Terry ya no sabía que pensar…se sentía perdida…

Había llegado hasta ese parque sin saber cómo y no tenía ni idea del tiempo que había pasado, sólo sentía ese dolor punzante que le desgarraba el corazón…cada vez que recordaba que había tratado de actuar con indiferencia frente a él restándole importancia a todo lo sucedido el corazón se le estremecía de dolor…aún ahora se preguntaba cómo podía haberle dicho tan frívolamente, como si fuera una broma que ella no lo hubiera salvado, que era muy egoísta….Dios que tonta había sido al decirle tamaña estupidez, ¿que no lo hubiera salvado?...ella daría mil veces la vida por él…

Una vez más volvió a recordar sus palabras y poco a poco se dio cuenta de la verdad que encerraban….si él, la amaba con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo amaba a él, entonces no era justo que Susana cargara con un amor no correspondido, sin embargo pensaba ¿cómo podrían vivir sabiendo la infelicidad que le provocarían a una mujer inocente que lo único que había hecho era amarlo con todo su corazón?...no quería lastimarla, ella no era mala y lo amaba tanto como Candy lo hacía, y tal ves con el tiempo Terry llegaría a corresponder ese amor….

_-Jamás Candy….- _sus palabras la sobresaltaron ya que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento_ – hace meses ella me dijo que le gustaba aún sabiendo que yo te amaba y no te voy a negar que me parece guapa, pero jamás podría llegar a amarla porque mi corazón ya tiene dueña… no pongas esa cara de asombro pecosa….tu eres la única mujer a la que amo, ¡eres tan preciosa!...Dios Candy… ¡Tu rostro es tan expresivo! – _le dice con ternura acariciando con suavidad su mejillaal ver cruzar un sinfín de emociones por causa de sus palabras_ - ¿porqué crees que sólo te mandé el boleto de ida? – _le pregunta viéndola enrojecer_ – fue porque no te iba a dejar regresar a Chicago…no digas nada – _le dice al ver su intento por interrumpirlo_ – sé que jamás abandonarías a Albert y yo jamás te lo pediría, y por eso le mandé una carta a él pidiéndole que no te lo contara, en ella le pedí que viniera a Nueva York para que pudiéramos ayudarlo juntos en su recuperación y estaba seguro de que no sería difícil que pudieras conseguir trabajo en algún hospital aquí….claro que no contaba con los sucesos que desencadenarían esta pesadilla _– le dice atormentado y por primera vez desde que ella le pidió que le dijera que era lo que iba mal pudo ver la angustia y desesperación que Terry carga desde el accidente – _por todos lados me han presionado para que no la deje sola, para que me haga cargo de ella….no he tenido paz un solo día – _le dice dejándose caer en la banca con el rostro oculto entre las manos_ – lo único que me mantenía en pie era saber que vendrías, que pronto estarías conmigo y que entonces todo estaría bien…pero nada estaba bien, quería estrecharte en mis brazos y no podía, quería decirte que te amaba y no podía, quería contarte lo que había pasado Candy…¡de verdad quería!, pero tenía miedo, porque sabía conociéndote como lo hago que no podrías quedarte tranquila…quise creer que podría encontrar la manera de solucionarlo sin decírtelo de inmediato….no puedes imaginarte la angustia que sentí al verte en ese hospital, tener que pasar de largo a tu lado cuando lo que quería era abrazarte para borrar esa mirada pedida tuya….¡su sacrificio me pesa como una loza Candy!…no puedo Candy…no puedo hacerlo sin ti….¡no puedo seguir sin ti!…_

Ella ve como sus hombros se estremecen por el llanto silencioso y su mano temblorosa se posa sobre sus cabellos para acariciarlo con ternura, él al sentir su suave contacto rodea su cintura con los brazos…..así juntos, abrazados, sin decir nada, dejan que el tiempo pase, ella acariciando con ternura sus cabellos y él mojando su vestido con sus lágrimas….

_-¡Te amo Candy!_

_-¡Y yo te amo a ti Terry!_

_-No te vayas…._

_-Jamás…._

Terry se paró de un salto al escucharla para rodearla con sus brazos…mira sus hermosos ojos y ya no ve el tormento reflejado en su mirada, Candy lo mira como nunca antes lo ha mirado, como él siempre ha soñado y sabe que ahora todo está bien, que todo irá bien _"pecosa"_ susurra sobre sus labios, _"pecosa de mi corazón" "mi tarzán con pecas" "mi amor" ¡"mi Candy"!_, le dice depositando suaves besos sobre su rostro _"Terry"_ es lo único que ella repite una y otra vez sintiendo sus besos como el suave aleteo de una mariposa sobre su rostro…..

_-¡Bienvenida a Nueva York Amor!- le dice con una temblorosa sonrisa recibiendo en respuesta esa radiante y dichosa sonrisa suya que hace que su corazón comience a latir enloquecido._

Y en esa helada y fría noche su amor de juventud ha dado paso a un amor maduro, un amor comprometido, un amor distinto…el amor de un hombre y una mujer…esa noche reescriben su historia, fundiéndose en ese largo y esperado beso, ese beso anhelado desde aquella tarde soleada de verano junto a un lago en Escocia.

**_Fin_**

**_Espero les haya gustado como a mi cuando pude plasmar esa escena que me rondaba por la mente, ya que creo que fue el encuentro menos romántico del mundo el que tuvieron los dos, refrenándose cuando lo que querían era una cosa totalmente diferente, y bueno todos conocemos cómo terminó esa noche y por eso quise darle un final diferente..._**

**_Bye y gracias por leer_**

**_Comentarios, críticas y demás son bien recibidas ;)_**


End file.
